


Lost innocence

by yamanaiame



Series: Flowers of Maize [6]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M, angsty fluff, kinda lol;;;, p.1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: For Keiko they were still considered as children, and yet they weren't children anymore.





	Lost innocence

**Author's Note:**

> a̶ ̶n̶e̶w̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶s̶h̶o̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶2̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶-̶ ̶k̶e̶i̶k̶o̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶h̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶f̶o̶r̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶n̶a̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶p̶e̶c̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶l̶o̶l̶o̶l̶;̶;̶;̶;̶

For Keiko they were still considered as children, and yet they weren't children anymore. 

Her only son and his future wife were already teen parents, and she tried her best to help them getting used to the new lifestyle after the shaman fights were finished. She has been more worried about Anna's mental health as her hormones hasn't settled yet. The postpartum symptoms effected her as well.

Most of the time either she or her son walked in on Anna crying over silly things as she claimed, unless she tried to hide it from them. Sometimes the Itako were sleeping most of the day; Waking up only to feed Hana or herself, or if she needed to go to the bathroom. Needless to say, her delivery at home was hard. Leaving her so physically drained from pushing, and throwing up during it, she needed infusion. She was so weak to the point of not being able to hold her new born right away.  
During the nights they came to an agreement which she will only get up for breastfeeding, while Yoh takes care of the diapers in turns with his mom.

And Hana... For the love of whatever holy was woke up at the goddamn late hours at night. He was still not used for the bottle so Anna had no other choice.She did not complained about it, actually, she liked that mother-son bonding time... Except for the sensations of when he hungrily sucked on her nipples for his food. It damn hurts.  
Her breasts were so sensitive to touch that even her sleeping robe irritated her skin.

Tonight it seems like it's one of these sleepless nights. She finally fell asleep when a crying were heard late at night. Rolling to Yoh's empty side she sighed, exhausted to get up.  
"Anna," His voice called her gently, holding their baby and one of her supporting pillows, "Hana might wants to eat."  
"He definitely inherited that trait from you.", She replied back, slightly annoyed but she knew Hana didn't done it on purpose. They would never blame him for waking up at bad timing for a change of his diaper nor for eating.

Groaning as she sat, Anna placed the pillow on her lap like she was taught to, taking off the top part as Yoh placed Hana carefully in her arms. However, Hana still fussed, kind of refusing her breast. "Hana c'mon.." She plead, easily getting frustrated she can't feed him like she usually do without any problem. "Please, don't be a meanie to mommy, baby love."  
Her voice was so small -- broken. She just wanted to feed him properly and get some decent sleep. 

Carefully with Yoh's help they switched him to the other side. Flinching at the sensation of his little mouth on her sensitive nipple, and yet, mere seconds later Hana released it, crying harder because of his unfulfilled need. They weren't sure if it was just gases or hunger.   
"Hana please, mommy just want to go to sleep." Anna was about to burst into tears herself from the stress.  
It was useless.

"What the hell is wrong with your son?" Oh. Now Hana is only his son. Yoh knew better than to say anything that could lead into misunderstanding. Anna didn't meant to be rude to him. Simply taking Hana from her, he rocked back and front, trying to lull him back to sleep. Seeing Anna going through so many meltdowns broke his heart. Being so stressed out effected her milk, blaming her body for not being able the minimum for her son.  
Still sitting topless, covering her face with her hands she sobbed, apologizing for being defective. The chilly wind makes her goosebumps. 

After putting him back to sleep in his crib, Yoh sat back down and covered her skin. He kissed her on her temple, softly all over her face, the young boy would do anything he can to ease her overwhelming frustration and pain.  
"Anna, do you need the breastfeeding ointment?", she shook her head for a 'no'.  
The day she told him she was carrying his baby was the day he no longer saw her as his fiancée. Married or not for Yoh, Anna is his wife.   
Anna clutched his robe, knuckles turns white, her body still trembled from the fatigue and the cold. Being a teen mom traumatized her more than her reishi.  
"It will be okay.", he promised. Running his fingers through her soft blonde hair, whispering sweet things only to her ears. He was proud his son is going to be blond just like his mother, wondering what else he inherited from her.

Slowly it worked.   
She snuggled into his chest, too tired to look up as she started to yawn. The way he embraced her was so comforting she didn't wanted to move. It was a miracle he managed to coaxed her to sleep.   
"Sleepy time for mommy and daddy.", kissing on her lips softly. Thanks to his warmth she was already asleep before she could reply.

Hana slept soundly until late in the morning. For once allowing his parents to sleep in more than usual. That was another trait he inherited from his father.


End file.
